


Blizzardous

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Different Devil Fruit Monkey D. Luffy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot example of Snow Man Luffy. Sorry, but I decided to stop at one due to lack of imagination for new scenarios. But please, take what I'm suggesting to heart.





	Blizzardous

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda does.**

**[B]**

**Blizzardous**

**[B]**

With the defeat of Skypiea's tyrannical ruler, the Shandorians, Skypieans, and Straw Hat Pirates celebrated through the night. During the party, however, the local Skypiean, Conis, took Straw Hat Luffy with her deep into the forested areas of Upper Yard to "thank him properly". Nothing that would give her father a heart attack, of course. Merely a private moment just for the two of them.

"Can I see that trick of yours again, Luffy?" Conis asked earnestly once they were alone.

"Sure." Luffy laughed before conjuring up enough snow to cover their surroundings and make multiple snowmen, no matter how crudely formed they were.

The two didn't hesitate to fall down on the ground to make snow angels, with Conis' being the least that needed effort.

"So, Luffy, how does it feel being a hero?" She asked with a wide smile.

"I'm considered a hero, now?" Luffy asked surprised before shrugging. "Well, at least I didn't have to share my meat."

"You're not interested in being a hero?" Said a curious Conis.

"Let's just say that I have some weird views about heroics and piracy. Both of which I'm not sure can be so easily mixed up as one."

"Well, from what I understand, being a hero leaves a person with a lot of awards in life, like money and fame." Her smile then turned purposeful. "And, in some cases, at least one female admirer."

"Well, I guess those both sound alright." Luffy conceded. "Not what I'm ultimately aiming for, but not bad."

Conis blushed as she stared at Luffy face to face. "I hope so." Then she kissed him on the lips.

**[B]**

**I guess I could've also added Laki of the Shandorians, but I wanted to start one rare pairing at a time and all that, you know.**


End file.
